Flash memory provides convenience to the storage of data when data storage needs are single, independent or temporary. Flash memory cards eliminate the need to install a large capacity of memory when such capacity is not needed. Therefore, flash memory cards have recently become a common means of storing and managing data for a particular application.
There exist multiple types of memory cards for use in various consumer electronic products such as PDAs (personal digital assistants), personal computers, digital cameras and MP3 players, for example. Each type of memory card requires a special card reader due to the various sizes, shapes and electronic interfaces of the cards. Therefore, a user must know the insert direction and orientation of a particular memory card in order to properly and precisely insert the memory card into a card reader.
Accordingly, a universal card reader is needed which is capable of accommodating a memory card of any size or configuration and in any orientation to properly match the memory card specifications to a read/write apparatus in order to read and/or write data on the memory card.